Huang Zhong
Huang Zhong became a playable character in Dynasty Warriors 2. He serves Liu Bei and, like the novel, he is the oldest and most experienced general in the Shu army. Known as the master of the bow, he is one of the Five Tiger Generals. The item, Huang's Bow, is named after him. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 62 years old. Role in Games :"Huang Zhong... He is a fierce warrior, but he has always suffered from impatience." :::―Yue Ying; Warriors Orochi 2 Dynasty Warriors In Dynasty Warriors 5, Huang Zhong plays a major role in the Battle of Mt. Ding Jun. Acting as the commander of the Shu forces, this battle would finally end Zhong's rivalry with Wei officer, Xiahou Yuan. In Dynasty Warriors 6, Huang Zhong returns as a Free Mode only character. However, he still remains a computerized character in the Battle of Mt. Ding Jun. One of the missions in the battle is to kill Xiahou Yuan before Huang Zhong is defeated. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi, Huang Zhong is part of a an Anti-Orochi resistance force along with Guan Ping. They are attacked at the Jing Province by Cao Pi, who has allied with Orochi. Huang Zhong acted as the defending general for the castle's inner sanctum. In the midst of certain defeat, they are saved by Nobunaga Oda's forces, whom Huang Zhong and Guan Ping subsequently join. He informs Nobunaga of Cao Cao's whereabouts and leads him to Honnoji. However, this was a ruse by Orochi's strategist, Da Ji to eliminate part of the Coalition. Nobunaga's forces win the battle with the help of Shingen Takeda and Xiahou Dun's forces. Shingen was planning to have a chat with Nobunaga, while Xiahou Dun also heard the rumor of Cao Cao's whereabouts. After the battle, Huang Zhong apologizes for the false information. In the Gaiden stages, Huang Zhong advises Nobunaga to rescue a struggling Ma Chao at Kawanakajima, and later commands the defense of Kanegasaki, the Coalition's base, from Masamune Date's assault. In the sequel, Warriors Orochi 2, Huang Zhong is given a lesser role, but again serves the Samurai Warriors force. He and Yoshihiro Shimazu, before the battle of Liang Province, have a friendly duel and start a rivalry. They are later informed of Kiyomori Taira's attack. During the battle, Sima Yi is sent to rescue Lu Meng and Gan Ning from Kiyomori's army. The wizened veterans clear a path for a messenger to escape. Kessen In Kessen II, Huang Zhong is introduced at the same time as Pang Tong. Like the novel, he is an old war veteran who is a master archer. He usually acts as a secondary general for Shu but leads his own army into battle late in the game. Character Information Personality Huang Zhong is admired by his allies as seasoned elder with vast years of wisdom. At the same time, however, perceptive generals -like Yue Ying- notice his flaws, such as his impatience or eagerness. He always wants to prove that, despite his age, he is still a very capable officer and combatant. His dialogue usually consists of archery or various comments on others' ages centered around his own. These nicknames include "pup" or "youngsters". Appearance His costumes, pre-Dynasty Warriors 6, have included tan robes, with tattered armor scattered around the model. His helmets also seem too have differed every port. In Dynasty Warriors 3, it looked similar to a fish and it's fins with feathers sticking on top. In Dynasty Warriors 4, it was a classic Chinese helmet, with a small spike protruding from the top. In the next port, it was just a small hat. In Dynasty Warriors 6, Huang Zhong retains of what is an arctic viking-esque model. He is covered by Shu's signature green clothing and metallic paddings, but with giant linings of white fur. His hair also seems to have been braided from the back. His small saber was changed to a large, elaborate sword. In the PSP game, Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce, he gains a new bow moveset. Voice Actors *Wally Burr - Dynasty Warriors 4~5, Warriors Orochi (English) *Alan Shearman - Dynasty Warriors 6, Warriors Orochi 2 (English) *Michael Forest - Dynasty Tactics (English) *Jang Gwang - Dynasty Warriors 2 (Korean) *Lee Gyu Seok - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Korean) *Lee Cheol Yong - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (Korean) *Yasuhiko Kawazu - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series, Dynasty Tactics 2, Kessen II (Japanese) *Yasuhiko Tokuyama - Dynasty Tactics (Japanese) *Takeshi Aono - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes :See also: Huang Zhong (Quotes) *"There's still life in me yet!" *"Run away, before a rain of arrows runs you through!" *"There's no replacement for experience!" *"How many is that? I've lost count!" *"Don't get cocky, you pup!" *"I won't let these youngsters have all the fun!" *"That's another officer defeated by Huang Zhong!" *"I have defeated yet another enemy officer!" *"If you live long enough, you'll get defeated eventually!" *"To die on the battlefield... Such good fortune!" *"Come on! Old man, are that much in a hurry to die?" :"Your youth and inexperience are as clear as day!" ::~~Xiahou Yuan and Huang Zhong at Mt. Ding Jun; Dynasty Warriors 6 Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset * , ( , , , , ): A series of six bow shots. Five arrows per wave. * , : Huang Zhong revolves once to power an upward slash. * , , ( , , ): Takes out his bow horizontally, and shoots four times, the last wave stunning enemies. Five arrows per wave. * , , , : A spinning slash. * , , , , : Zhong leans back, and brings down his sword to the ground, creating a small quake. * , , , , , : Revolves twice with the sword to his chest horizontally. * : A series of jumping revolutions, and on the last hit, Zhong struggles to stand up. * , : Swipes the sword in mid-air. * , : A giant flip in the air, shooting one wave of arrows. Five arrows in the wave. Differences between games *The , in Dynasty Warriors 5 travels a shorter distance and has a steep arrow path, while the attack in Warriors Orochi allows Huang Zhong to travel farther, and has a more horizontal pathway. *The arrows in ( , , , , ) in Dynasty Warriors 5 all have the same forward path, and can phase through enemies. The Warriors Orochi version, however, is angled, and the arrows are much skinnier. *In Warriors Orochi, Huang Zhong's non-Enhanced Strike R1 attack is used after the , , , , , string, and includes Zhong leaping upside-down in the air, shooting a circle of arrows. Horse Moveset * : Huang Zhong leans to each side, and swings his weapon. * , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. * : Repeating slashes to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors Huang Zhong's moveset utilizes his bow. His ( , , , , ) string is great for eliminating troop units, and stalling enemy officers. In Dynasty Warriors 5, all arrows are shot in a straight line, and can pass through enemies, making it very useful. To make the attack stronger, players can equip the Fire Arrow item, which makes any arrow released have a fire element. With Zhong's moveset, which heavily relies on bows and arrows, will destroy enemies easily. The , , , has a relatively short range compared to the arrow attacks, rendering it a not very useful crowd clearer. However, with a powerful weapon, the , , ( , , ) attack can inflict heavy damage, while also stunning enemies. Fortunately, this attack also uses arrows and can be upgraded with the Fire Arrows item. The , string can be used for quick escapes, or getting behind a blocking officer. The accuracy works fairly well, as the arrows have a very steep attack path. Compared to the Warriors Orochi moveset, these attacks have much better range. In Dynasty Warriors 6, with Xiahou Yuan and Zhou Tai, the older Huang Zhong attacks with a dao moveset. Therefore, the attacks which Zhong uses have a form of a sword dancer, gracefully moving around the battlefield to defeat enemies, despite the large sword. An example of this movement can be seen through his deadlock counter, in which Huang Zhong spins around multiple times around the opponent and slashing them through the side. A good majority of Huang Zhong's strong attacks are cutting waves and shockwaves of ice, temporarily freezing enemies at times. Though he only can have up to two Tomes at a time, the add-ons to his Tome attack compensate for it. Abilities like Rapid Shot, Heavy Bolt, and Piercing grant Huang Zhong one of the deadliest Volley specials in the game. The attack can have quicker reloads, bigger range, and have arrows explode on impact with aforementioned abilities. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi, Huang Zhong is classified as a Technique-type character. Because of this, he has two special R1 attacks - An Enhanced Strike, which can be used to make attacks more powerful, and another which is used after the , , , , , . This includes Huang Zhong leaping upside-down into the air, and spinning while shooting arrows. This easily K.O's weaker enemies. The original Warriors Orochi isn't too different from the Dynasty Warriors one; However, the range in attacks is noticeably thinner, especially for the bow attacks. With the Weapon Fusion system in the game, most issues within Huang Zhong can be solved. Range extends the reach of weapon attacks. In Warriors Orochi 2, Huang Zhong, as with many others, has been nerfed. The arrow attacks have even a thinner range, and elements don't activate with every attack as they did in the original game. Only two attacks activate the elements, which are the , , , and , , , , , strings. To counterbalance this, arrow attacks have a small bolt effect to them, though it's minor. However, a major drawback to the Warriors Orochi movesets is the range factor. The attacks that use arrows have a much shorter range than the Dynasty Warriors. In addition, though the , allows Huang Zhong to travel far distances in a short amount of time, it is not very accurate. Weapons Dynasty Warriors 3 *4th Weapon: Oracle Sword *Element : None *Basic +44, Attack +23, Defense +45, Arrow Attack +60, Arrow Defense +58, Range +26 *Stage: Battle of Mt. Ding Jun *Precious Item: West of Cao Cao's starting location. *Requirements: Run down the center route, defeat Xiahou Shang. Dynasty Warriors 4 Requirements for Obtaining Oracle Sword *Stage: Battle of Jian Ye *Requirements: Defeat Sun Ce, Sun Quan, and Sun Shang Xiang before they become Commanders of the Wu Forces. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends Requirements for Obtaining Venerable Master *Stage: Battle of Chang Sha *Restrictions: No items *Requirements: # Shoot Guan Yu off his horse before he begins taunting you in order to lower your morale. # When Wei Yan kills Han Xuan, ignore Zhou Cang and run straight to Guan Yu. They will talk. Decrease his HP until Zhao Yun and Zhang Fei appear. # Defeat Zhou Cang and Guan Ping. Zhang Fei will appear after you defeat one of them, and Zhao Yun will appear after you defeat the other one. # Defeat Zhao Yun and Zhang Fei. # Get 100 KOs. # Defeat Guan Yu. # Level 11 message. *Note: If you have problems dealing all the officers, try luring them into the castle and team up with Wei Yan to fight them. Dynasty Warriors 5 How to Obtain Oracle Sword *Stage: Battle of Mt. Ding Jun (Shu) *Location: The item box will show up when Cao Cao shows up at the bottom of the slope that you charged down. *Requirements: Defeat Xiahou Yuan and Zhang He within 5 minutes before Cao Cao appears. Dynasty Warriors 6 Historical Information Huang Zhong was born in the Nanyang Commmandery. He initially served Liu Biao, the governor of Jing Province. After Biao died in 208, a powerful warlord, Cao Cao, conquered the Jing Province. Huang Zhong shifted his service to the a new lord, the lord of Chang Sha. The man was Han Xuan. After Cao Cao's defeat at the Battle of Chi Bi in the same year, another governor and warlord, Liu Bei, was taking over various parts of the southern Jing Province, including Changsha. Huang Zhong strongly recommended to his lord to surrender to Liu Bei. Han Xuan thought, and accepted, ensuring many innocent lives were saved if a battle would come. The two began their service under Liu Bei, with Zhong performing extremely well in the ensuing campaigns. During the campaign for Yi Province, in 212 to 214, his bravery was unmatched. After, he was promoted to "General who Campaigns against Rebels". In the year 217, the force advanced to the Han Zhong territory, under Cao Cao. The upcoming battles were to be made famous as the battles at Mt. Ding Jun. The army was met with a resistance led by Xiahou Yuan at Yangping Pass. The battles would continue for a long year. One night, Liu Bei's force set fire to Xiahou Yuan's camp, which was surrounded by barbed wire. Surprised and alarmed, Yuan sent Zhang He to defend the east side of the camp, while Xiahou Yuan guarded the south. Liu Bei's main force attacked Zhang He, defeating the latter. To save him, Yuan had to send a fraction of his own troops. A division, led by Huang Zhong himself, marched upon Xiahou Yuan's shrinking force, accompanied by thundering drums to intimidate the enemy. The battle became a slaughterfest, with the enemy leader getting killed as well. After the proclamation of Liu Bei as King of Hanzhong, Huang Zhong was promoted to General of the Rear, placing him into the same level as Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Zhao Yun, and Ma Chao. Unfortunately, he died in the same year, from an unknown cause. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Drifting Huang Zhong Huang Zhong started his military career late in his life, after the Yellow Turban Rebellion had ended. Such as in history, the warrior served as the Imperial Corps Commander of Chang Sha, under Liu Biao. Though when the latter started warring with Cao Cao, Zhong took up the post as Deputy General under another warlord, Han Xuan. He is a famed sharpshooter, able to consecutively hit the bull's eye 100 times. Saved by the Rebel :"Huang Zhong is our bulwark! To destroy him is to destroy the people of Changsha. This Governor is too fierce and cruel, too lightly values good people, and is too arrogant toward his officers. We ought rather to kill him, and those who will, let them follow me." :::―Wei Yan, before rescuing Huang Zhong from execution. Liu Bei, a man of virtue,was advancing southward, campaigning to claim the Jing Province. Han Xuan sent Huang Zhong to intercept Guan Yu. The two then dueled, though Han Xuan called it off, as he relied heavily on Huang Zhong's ability, fearing that he might die. The next day, the duel continued, though Zhong's horse collapsed. Guan Yu, impressed with his opponent's skill, allowed him to fetch another horse from Han Xuan. When he returned, Han Xuan, though giving him another horse, was suspicious of his subordinate's loyalty. Han Xuan told him to use his mastered archery abilities to win. The day after that, Guan Yu and Hansheng dueled once more. Huang Zhong shot an arrow, though purposely hit Yu's helmet, as a warning. He could not forget the kindness that Guan Yu gave. This angered the 59-year old Han Xuan, who put Huang Zhong to death. Before the fatal blow could be delivered, Wei Yan, who was poorly treated by Xuan, rallied the people of Chang Sha, rushed in and said, "Huang Zhong is our bulwark! To destroy him is to destroy the people of Changsha. This Governor is too fierce and cruel, too lightly values good people, and is too arrogant toward his officers. We ought rather to kill him, and those who will, let them follow me.". The general then beheaded Han Xuan, before surrendering to serve Liu Bei. Under the banner of Virtue :"The General is too old to go on such an expedition. I am of poor ability, but I wish to take his place." :"I already have my commission. Why should you wish to supplant me?" :::―Wei Yan and Huang Zhong, arguing over who would get to be sent out for battle. Under Liu Bei, Huang Zhong mainly served alongside Wei Yan, starting a friendly rivalry. They served as bodygurds for strategist Pang Tong, from 212 to 213. During the Battle of Cheng Du, Liu Bei asked Huang Zhong to attack the enemy fort. Abruptly, Wei Yan stood up and spoke, saying, "The General is too old to go on such an expedition. I am of poor ability, but I wish to take his place." Huang Zhong was enraged by the comment on his age. He stood and shouted, "Old, am I? Dare you compete with me in the use of warlike weapons?" "Yes, I dare. And our lord shall be the judge. The winner shall undertake this expedition. Do you agree?" Huang Zhong called out his soldier to bring him his sword. Immediately, Liu Bei stopped the fight. Pang Tong intervened and suggested that both generals take the fort, as there were two of them, and two camps. The first general to finish his task would be rewarded greater, and be recognized as one of greater merit. Zhong was to attack Ling Bao, and Wei Yan, defeat Deng Xiang. That night, Zhong ordered for a morning meal to be prepared, to allow a good, early march. However, Wei Yan started his march earlier than his rival. Wei Yan goes out to defeat his target before his rival, but, as he went out so early, his troops retreat from fatigue, followed by their commander. Deng Xiang pursued Wei Yan, and was about to kill him, when a bowstring was heard, and Deng Xiang is slain by Huang Zhong. Having saved his friend, Huang Zhong goes out to fight his target, Ling Bao. The two fight, though Ling Bao is no match for the war veteran. He rushes out to his camp, to find out that an enemy force had already taken it, so Bao is confused. Wei Yan sees Ling Bao, then ambushes and takes him prisoner to redeem himself. Huang Zhong reports this to Liu Bei, and Wei Yan apologizes. Mt. Ding Jun In the year 217, Liu Bei started a campaign to take over Han Zhong, that was under the control of a very powerful warlord, Cao Cao. Xiahou Yuan stationed his troops on the mountain, Mt. Ding Jun. His force effectively resisted Huang Zhong's advance. Under the council of Fa Zheng, Zhong occupied Mount Tiandang, a taller peak that was to the west of Mt. Ding Jun. From there, they could see an excellent view of Xiahou Yuan's movements. The bold-headed enemy disliked having his enemies spying on him and attacked Mt. Tiandang. Zhang He, who also had been serving Cao Cao, saw through the plot. Xiahou Yuan rode out to challenge Zhong's forces. However, he refused to engage. Midday, Fa Zheng saw from an outpost that Yuan's troops were fatigued, and dispirited. He waved a red flag, signaling to attack. Huang Zhong's forces then charged down the mountain, accompanied by deafening war drums and horns. Huang Zhong, in the forefront, cleaved a slow-reacting Xiahou Yuan below his shoulders. With him dead, the Wei soldiers were easily defeated, and the Liu forces took the mountain. This major victory had consolidated Zhong as an equal to the likes of the other four, well-known generals. The group would be known as the Five Tiger Generals. End of a Tiger Around the year 222, after Guan Yu's defeat at Mai Castle, Liu Bei started a campaign against Wu. At the Battle of Yi Ling, Huang Zhong heard that Liu Bei commented on aged and incapable generals. He then rode out to the forward camp. At the same time, an enemy fore, led by Pan Zhang arrived, which Zhong came to meet. Holding his sword ready, the veteran challenged Pan Zhang, who sent out Shi Ji to attack. The latter was slain by Huang in three bouts. Pan Zhang brandished Guan Yu's Green Dragon Crescent Blade, and rode forward to meet Huang Zhong. Neither could get an advantage, though Zhong was fighting with full power. Pan Zhang didn't expect to win, so he retreated. The next day, Zhang rode out again to request another duel, which the Tiger General accepted. After a few bouts, Pan Zhang attempted to retreat, with a pursuing Huang Zhong behind him. Enemy archers hid in wait for the right chance. Huang Zhong was caught in the waves of arrows, and was struck below the collar bone, like Xiahou Yuan before him. A friendly force, led by Guan Xing and Zhang Bao came to the rescue, and brang Zhong back to camp. Liu Bei came personally to see the general, but unfortunately, the veteran was too old and frail to survive. Huang Zhong passed away that night, marking the end of a Tiger general. Just at this time, an enemy vanguard force had arrived. Huang Zhong insisted on meeting the enemies. Holding his sword ready, the old general challenged for a duel with the enemy commander Pan Zhang . Pan Zhang sent out his aide Shi Ji (史跡), who was slain by Huang Zhong within three bouts. Gallery Image:Huang Zhong DW3.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 3 render Image:Huang Zhong DW4.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 artwork Image:Huang Zhong DW4 Render.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 render Image:Huang Zhong.jpeg|Dynasty Warriors 5 render Image:Huang Zhong DW6 Render.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 render Image:Huangzhongsf-awakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce Image:Huangzhong-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portraits Image:Huangzhong-rotkonline.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms Online render Trivia *His nickname with Japanese fans is "Geezer" (ジジィ, Jijii). Category:Shu characters